The Protomatrix pt 2
This episode starts with a flash back on the previous. The heroes woke up several hours later. with his father's reputation on the line, an injured Ken decides that he has the resources and the technology to create a new Omnitrix. Devlin told Gwendolyn to tell Ken that he was going to take care of some business at the Docks. Gwendolyn wanted to know what Devlin was doing so she followed him. She saw him talking to a Giant Rat. She tried to get a closer look and accidentally made some noise. Devlin then quickly handed the ratguy some money and the ratguy took him to a storage garage. Devlin then enters the garage and quickly shut the door. Gwendolyn then uses her stealth ability via her nanosuit to open the door. Gwendoyln say Devlin in a modified version of his dad's old car. Meanwhile back at Tennyson Tower Ken has just finished making the Protomatrix (his new Omnitrix) and Azmuth appears out of nowhere. Azmuth then starts telling Ken that he has made a dire mistake in allowing the Tetramand who turns out to Albedo. Azmuth did complement Ken on his work on the new Omnitrix, and told him that although he made the Protomatrix. He used the technology Azmuth made the orginal with so it still has some of the same features like the Master Control so he would still have to work on scanning new aliens. As Azmuth was speaking the towers alarm when of and Ken reseaved a call from Devlin who call useing his Car to tell Ken that their was another bank robbery in progress. Ken met Devlin and Gwen at the crime scene, they saw the Tetramand again to which ken confronted him and turned into Diamondhead and told the Tetramand that he now knows his identity. Albedo then turn back to normal and said that he was alot smarter than he looked, then changed into Jetray and flew into the air. Diamondhead turn the Protomatrix to Heatblast then separated some earth and flew Heatblast flying 5.png|Heatblast about to separate the boulder from the Earth Heatblast flying 6.png|Heatblast separating the boulder from the Earth Heatblast flying 7.jpg|Heatblast flouting on boulder Albedo vs Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast vs Negative Jetray Albedo vs Heatblast 2.jpg|Heatblast getting shot by Negative Jetray Heatblast flying 1.png|Heatblast falling Heatblast flying 2.png|Heatblast regaining control Heatblast flying 3.png|Heatblast learning to fly without rock Heatblast flying 4.png|Heatblast flying after Negative Jetray Jetray.png|Negative Jetray tries to escape from Heatblast Heatblast Flying.png|Heatblast firing at Jetray Jetray_fire.jpg|Negative Jetray avoiding Ben's attack and shoots at Heatblast Heatblast dodging 1.png|Heatblast dodging Negative Jetray's Attack Jetray falling.png|Jetray falling Fasttrack escaping.png|Albedo turn into Fastrack and escaped Heatblast starting Supernova.jpg|Heatblast supernova stage 1 Heatblast starting to go supernova.png|Heatblast supernova stage 2 Heatblast about to reach full supernova.png|Heatblast supernova stage 3 after Jetray. Heatblast got close enought to grap Jetray who then shot a ray out of his eyes that sent Heatblast falling from the sky, although missing the rock to use as a flight aid, used an intense consentration of fire from his body to propel himself at Jetray. Who then shot laser at the fire and then shot a laser out of the his tail. Heatblast dodged it then fired at Jetray and shot a hole through his wing. Albedo then changed into Fasttrack and got away. To which Heatblast started going supernova, but was clamed by Gwendolyn who told Ken that they will get Albedo next time. Major Events *Ken makes the Protomatrix *Ken learns the true identity of the Unknown Omnitrix Weilder. *Devlin modifies his dad's old car. Aliens Used First re-appearances *Diamondhead Re-appearances *Heatblast (TNG) Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 year old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 year old) *Max Tennyson (60-61 year old) *Azmuth *Albedo *Blukic *Driba *Fergi *Persona Villains Present *Albedo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Episodes Category:Series Premieres